Code: Reunion
by Chris Carver
Summary: After defeating XANA, the Lyoko Warriors spent a year away from each other for their junior year. Now, they're back at Kadic for their senior year, but they've all changed a little. Will their friendship stay strong or fall apart? Pairings are as follows: AxJ, UxY, OxS, OCxOC (WxL later on).
1. Chapter 1

**Code: Reunion**

**One year after destroying X.A.N.A., the Lyoko Warriors are back at Kadic for their senior year. But they all have changed a little since they were away from each other. Will their bond of friendship remain the same?**

**I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters. I heart Lyoko owns Kyra Kensley. I own Christopher Rudy.**

**Chapter 1: Reconnection and First Day**

_Chris's POV_

I was standing outside the gate to Kadic Academy. It had been a year since I had been at this school. Me and my parents walked to the headmaster's office.

"Ah. Welcome back to Kadic Academy, young Mr. Rudy." Jean-Pierre Delmas said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Sir." I said.

"You'll be staying in your old dorm room. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." I said. He handed me my old dorm room key and my parents and I took off to my old dorm room.

We made it to my old dorm room and I stood in it with my arms across my chest and a smile on my face.

"It hasn't changed." I thought aloud.

"You think your friend will be in here again this year?" My mom asked.

"I hope so." I told her.

My roommate was Jeremie Belpois, one of my best friends. He, his girlfriend, Aelita Schaeffer, Ulrich Stern, his girlfriend, Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Della-Robia, his girlfriend, Samantha Knight, me, and my girlfriend, Kyra Kensely, defended the world from an evil AI named X.A.N.A. We defeated him a year ago, and kept a powerful bond of friendship.

My folks set my things down in the room.

"Be sure to come by and visit us, Son." My dad said.

"No problem, Dad." I said. They then left to head to their house, leaving me to set up my room.

_Kyra's POV_

I sighed as I walked through the gates to Kadic Academy. I hadn't been here in a year, but finally came back to get away from my psychotic brother, Derek. I went to the dorm room I shared with my best friend, Aelita Schaeffer.

Once I got all my bags settled in, I began setting up my side of the room. As I did, I thought about all that me, my boyfriend, and our friends did when we fought against X.A.N.A., but I stopped short when I remembered I almost lost Chris one time when he saved me.

/One year ago\

A fan went flying through a Krab that had me pinned down.

"Thanks, Yumi." I praised as Chris helped me to my feet. He saw a Hornet flying our way and went wide eyed.

"Plasma Shield!" He shouted as the Hornet fired a laser at the two of us, but because of the Plasma Shield, the laser was deflected back to the Hornet, destroying it.

But once he dropped the Plasma Shield, a Tarantula smacked me in the face, sending me to the edge of the Desert Sector. Just before I fell, Chris grabbed my hand and threw me back just as the Tarantula shot a laser at him, sending him flying into the Digital Sea. I drew my sword and destroyed all the remaining monsters.

A few minutes later, I heard a grunt. I ran to the edge and saw Chris was slipping from his grip, so I grabbed his hand and pulled him back up.

/Now\

I gasped and looked around and saw I was still in my dorm room. I sighed and then went back to unpacking.

_Yumi's POV_

I had my suitcases with me as I walked to Kadic Academy. My parents moved back to Japan, but they allowed me to become a boarder at Kadic. I walked to my dorm room.

I arrived and saw it was next door to my friend, Aelita. I set my suitcases down and looed around the room. It had two beds, which meant I would have a roommate. I sighed and got to work on arranging where I wanted everything on my side of the room.

After that was done, I walked outside and sat at where my friends and I always sat.

"Y-Yumi?" I heard a girl ask. I turned around and recognized a girl with purple eyes.

"Kyra?" I asked.

Next thing I knew, she ran into my arms. I tensed at the physical contact, but soon returned the hug.

"Well, where's my hug?" I heard a boy ask. I turned and saw an all too familiar red leather jacket. Kyra recognized it, too.

"Chris!" We both shouted and embraced him. I could feel him tense up before he returned the hug.

Suddenly, the three of us heard a familiar hyena-esque laugh.

"I know that laugh." We all said, then turned and saw Odd Della-Robia standing there with my boyfriend, Ulrich Stern, and Aelita's boyfriend, Jeremie. We all walked over to them amd hugged them.

"Well, that's five. We're still missing one." Chris said.

"Where is Aelita, anyway?" Kyra asked.

"I'm right here." A voice said, and we all turned and saw Aelita. She, like the rest of us, had changed. Her hair was longer, she wore a bright pink top under a denim jacket instead of her purple dress, as well as a dark pink skirt and black and white tennis shoes.

We all then went to the rec room to reconnect.

"So, what's everyone been up to in the year we were away from each other?" Jeremie asked.

"I focused on my DJing." Aelita replied.

"I became one of the youngest rally car racers in France." Chris replied.

"You always did have a need for speed." Ulrich said to him.

After we all reconnected all day, we went to our dorms and fell asleep.

**That's chapter one. I hope you guys will love this story. And no, this story will have X.A.N.A. involved. I WILL, however, involve William and Laura in it some time in the future. Anyway, y'all know the procedure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Nightmare and Quadruple Date**

_Chris's POV_

_I'm with Aelita, Kyra, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd in the Forest Sector. I was busy fighting off William while Kyra was getting Aelita to the tower so the elf could deactivate it. William threw his sword at Kyra and it stabbed her in the chest. I went wide eyed with horror and ran to her._

_"KYRA!" I shouted as I picked her up and cradled her._

_"C- Chris….. I- I tried….. But I want you to know that I- I love….." She started, and then she died._

"NOOOOOO!" I shouted, waking up hyperventilating and sweating.

"Chris? You okay?" I heard Jeremie ask.

"Yeah. Just had a nightmare." I replied.

"What was it about?"

"I'll say at breakfast."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Night, Einstein."

/The Next Morning\

We all sat with each other when an "old friend" walked over to us.

"Hey, guys." We heard a voice greet.

"Hey, William." I greeted.

"Mind if I join you guys?" William asked, and we all said he could, and he sat with us.

"I heard screaming last night." William said, and I stiffened.

My girlfriend noticed immediately. "You okay, baby?" Kyra asked me.

"I had a nightmare last night." I replied, making everyone look at me.

"What was it about?" Yumi asked and I explained my nightmare of Kyra being killed on Lyoko to them.

"Holy shit." Ulrich said while William looked guilty.

"Don't worry, William. XANA's gone, so there's no chance of that happening." I said and William nodded his head.

After breakfast, we all had a free period, and I saw a blonde haired girl with a yellow top under a dark blue jacket, a dark blue skirt, and brown shoes walking towards us.

"Excuse me. My name is Laura Gauthier. I'm new here. Could one of you show me the way to the girl's dormitory?" She asked and Kyra nodded her head and walked with Laura to the dormitories.

While they walked away, the rest of us walked to the field and laid down in the grass, since it was a very nice day to start off with relaxing.

"So, Chris. You kept coming in first in rally car driving?" Ulrich asked and I nodded.

"Damn right." I proudly said.

Aelita rolled her eyes. "You always were fast." She said to me.

"Comes from driving that Ghost of mine with the turbo speed." I said.

Everyone shrugged and nodded. I smiled when I saw my girlfriend walking over to us, and laid down next to me.

Suddenly, Odd's girlfriend, Samantha Knight, walked over and laid down next to him.

"Hey, babe." Sam said to Odd, who smirked.

"Hey, girl." Odd said, then kissed Sam on the lips.

Once they pulled away from each other, Sam smirked.

"Got the gang back together, eh?" She asked.

"Yep. And since XANA's been defeated, we can finally lead normal lives again." I said.

She nodded her head.

"It was fun being heroes, but I do wish we still had our powers on Earth like we did on Lyoko." Yumi said.

I smirked. "I might be able to help with that." I said, making them all look at me.

"You mean, you can give us our powers?" Aelita asked.

I nodded my head. "You're damn right, I can."

"Do it, then, baby." Kyra said and I gave us all our powers: Aelita's Creativity, Odd's Future Flash, Yumi's Telekinesis, Ulrich's Super-sprint and Triplicate, William's Supersmoke, my Plasma Shield and Plasma Blast, Sam's Invisibility, and Kyra's Freeze. But I also gave those in our group a telepathic link to our minds.

_Odd's POV_

I immediately had a vision of Sissi walking our way.

"We should head to class. Sissi's on her way." I said, earning nods from the others.

We then went to our class. We all were glad to know we all had the same classes this year.

Our first class was history with Mr. Fumet.

"Welcome to history class. I'm Mr. Fumet and I'll be your teacher. For today, since it's the first day of school, I'll give you guys the day to talk with each other." Mr. Fumet said.

As soon as he finished talking, everyone started talking up a storm, including us.

"What's say the eight of us go on a quadruple date tonight?" I asked Sam, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, Aelita, Chris, and Kyra, and they nodded their heads.

"What should we do for the date?" Chris asked.

"Well, there is a new horror film we could check out." Ulrich suggested.

I nodded. "Yeah. It's called Insidious. A friend of mine saw it."

"Okay. Then it's settled." Jeremie said.

The school day went by pretty quick and after dinner, the four couples of our group went to the theatre to see the movie.

/A Few Hours Later\

We left the theater, Aelita and Kyra were scared stiff, whereas the rest of us were perfectly calm.

"That was the scariest movie I have ever seen." Kyra said as she clung to Chris's arm. Aelita nodded in agreement with Kyra.

"No scarier than that Kolossus." I said.

Aelita suddenly got a sad look on her face and I felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Princess."

"It's okay, Odd." She said.

We then walked back to Kadic, went to our respective dorm rooms, and fell asleep.

**That's chapter two. Y'all know the procedure.**


End file.
